Personal security is a concern in many locations. Often a person is attacked while away from home or a person has a medical emergency. In addition, the person may be unable to use a cellular phone or other communication device to call for help. For example, a person being attacked may not have time to reach for a cell phone, turn on the cell phone, and dial an emergency contact. In addition, a person having a medical emergency may not be in a condition to get to a phone, call for help, or dial a particular number on a phone.